


Interrupted

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [87]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Cockwarming, M/M, Orgasm Delay, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: The ropes kept him from moving, and Tony's cock kept him from swallowing. The collar kept him from thinking.





	Interrupted

Steve shifted on his knees, spreading them wider so the ropes wouldn't dig too hard into his thighs. His jaw had long moved past aching and his tongue had been lolled out of his mouth for so long he wasn't sure he remembered how to reel it in again. The hot, steady weight of Tony's cock kept him grounded, time fuzzing and stretching on, endless.

The ropes kept him from moving, and Tony's cock kept him from swallowing. The collar kept him from thinking.

Tony sat in his office chair, one foot on either side of Steve's hips. If Steve rolled his eyes up, he could see Tony, blurry through the glass desk, but he'd had his eyes closed for a long time, basking in the feeling of being owned and used and good. They didn't play in the workshop very often, but it was always wonderful when they did. Tony's attention on his work was so fierce, and Steve loved the burn of jealousy that welled up when there was something that commanded Tony's focus more than him. 

Tony looked up from his work at one point, turning towards the door. Steve could feel the way he moved, shifting, but he didn't bother wondering why. At least not until Bucky's voice rang through the workshop, muffled by the doors, but unmistakable. "ASSEMBLE!"

"Shit!" Tony leapt to his feet, pulling his cock free of Steve's mouth. He dropped to his knees in front of Steve and cupped his jaw. "You okay?"

Steve shook the haze away from his mind. "I think so?"

"Okay. I'm taking the collar off." Tony kissed him gently as he unbuckled the latch. The leather sliding away from his skin was disappointing, but also grounding, and Steve felt the world start to seep back in.

Tony pulled on two ends of the rope and Steve's wrists disconnected from his thighs. Tony drew him slowly up to his feet and brushed his hair back out of his face. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and took a moment to breathe him in. He'd gotten pretty good at coming up quickly when he had to, knowing that after they faced whatever they needed to as a team, Tony would be there ready to find him release and give him the gentle aftercare he knew he deserved.

"You good?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Maybe you should put some shorts on or something, if you wanna keep fighting evil today."

Steve snapped his fingers as he trotted over to the cupboard where he kept a few sets of his uniform. "I got that reference!" He pulled his pants out and started pulling them on.

"Don't you want me to undo the ropes?"

"No time. I'll be alright." Steve shot Tony a coy smile. "You can untie me later." Steve was still hard but he tucked himself into his reinforced uniform pants and zipped up. There was actually something exciting about having the ropes criss-crossing invisibly under the crisp clean lines of Captain America. He was already prepared to have to wait a long time for his orgasm, willing to kneel at Tony's feet as long as he asked, so there was no urgency, just a pleasant, low-level buzz of held-back arousal. 

As they hustled for the door, Tony wrapped an arm around Steve's waist and pressed his lips to his ear. "When we finish with whatever villain du jour thought it was a good idea to take on the Avengers, I'm going to find the closest quiet place I can, strip off this gorgeous uniform, and unwrap you, knot by knot, like the gift you are." His hand stroked down and pressed, unerringly finding the ridge of the rope and digging it into Steve's skin.

Steve knew he should focus on the Assemble, and he would, but for one fleeting, flushed moment, that promise was all he could think about.


End file.
